An Unknown Love
by GreenEyedGirl2012
Summary: This has nothing to do with twilight but i didn't know what to put it under this is just a random story


A story by Naomi Jane Mortell.

An Unknown Love.

Cast:

Dylan(Girl)

Daizy(Dylans twin sister)

Leanne(Dylans Mum)

Jamez(Dylans Dad)

Dougie(Boy)

Karol(Dougies sister)

Kiren(Dougies brother)

Katie(Dougies Mum)

Dave(Dougies Dad)

Jacob(Dylans Boyfriend)

Joanna(Jacobs other Girlfriend)

Tammi(Dylans BFF)

Liam(Dougies BFF)

Chapter 1:

At Dylans house:

Leanne: Dylan, Daizy Get up or you two will be late for school!

Daizy: Coming Mom! Oh and whats for brreakfast?

Leanne: My home made choc chip pancakes!

Dylan: Is that what smells soo good?

Dylan comes down the stairs in a PINK tank top and PINK shorts and PINK tights and PINK sneakers.

Daizy comes down the stairs in the same but all BLUE.

Leanne: Wow girls don't you look pretty for your last day of school!

Jamez: Isn't your prom tonight?

Daizy: Yeah I have an amazing date!

Dylan: Come on Dayz the bus is here.

Daizy: Two seconds.

Dylan gets on the bus.

Daizy: His names Jacob T. See ya after school. Oh don't forget prom dresses. One pink and one blue.

Daizy gets on the bus.

At School:

Mrs. Dark: Goodmorning class. Today may very well be the last day of school BUT we will carry on as usual. Let us do the register...

Lesley(Here)

Jade(Here)

Doougie(Here Mrs. Dark)

Tammina(Here Miss)

Dylan(Here Ma'am)

Daizy(Here)

Joanna(Here Ms.)

Jacob T(Here)

Jacob S(Here Ma'am)

...

Right today we are finishing on our topic...

After school:

Leanne: Come get your prom dresses.

Daizy: Coming! YES mines not Pink mines Blue.

Leanne: Oh and heres yours Dylan.

Dylan: PURPLE?

Leanne: Yes do you like it?

Dylan: Mom I don't like purple, I like pink.

Leanne: But Daizy said purple.

Daizy: No mom I said pink.

Leanne: Oops. Sorry honey.

Dylan: Its not fair you always ruin everything. Don't forget tomorrow its my horse riding championship.

Leanne: Sorry love but I can't come it's Daizy's football comp as well.

Dylan: MOM you never come to anything to do with me.

Leanne: Thats not true. I came to your... erm..

Jamez: Honey yes it is true.

Leanne: Sorry darling. But football means so much to Daizy. It can't all be about you.

Dylan: It is never about me.

Dylan leaves the house.

SLAM!

Chapter 2 at the prom:

Daizy: He Jay how are you?

Jacob T: Fine how are you?

Daizy: Alright, you look lovely.

Jacob: Thanks so do you. Except you look better.

Dylan: Where is she(she looks over at Daizy)what hes here with Daizy?

She goes to the drink table.

Dougie: Hey Dylan are you okay?

Dylan: Errr no not really!

Dougie: What's up?

Dylan:The sky, clouds..

Dougie: I mean whats the matter!

Dylan: Oh that was what you meant. Well my stupid mother likes my stupid twin better than me. And my boyfriend is here with my sister. Basically its all my sisters fault. You?

Dougie: I'm alright ish. Joanna broke up with me so i'm here alone. Who are you with?

Dylan: Myself.(LAUGHS)

Dougie: Well do you wanna come dance with me.I mean your not dressed for a prom but your look is unique and I think you look amazing.

Dylan: Sure, yeah thanks I would.

They go to the dance floor and a slow song plays.

2 HOURS LATER:

Dougie:(MWAH) Thanks but I have too go babe got a curfew.

Dylan: Really soo are you a little kid now.

Dougie: Guess I am. See ya tomorrow. I'll text ya in abit kay?

Dylan: Sure see ya or better yet text ya later.

Dougie leaves

Chapter 3 love birds:

Leanne: Errr Dyl you smell terrible.

Dylan: Who gives a damn not me.

Leanne: Don't sware at me.

2 years later:

Daizy:Mom all of Dylans stuff is gone!

Leanne: What? Jamez did you know th-

Jamez: Yes I did know. She will be back in abit. 'Bout 30 minutes.

Leanne: Yes but where is she going?

Jamez: Shes moving too California with err Dappy?

Daizy: Dougie?

Jamez: Yeah thats him.

Leanne: Whos he?

Daizy: Her boyfriend. Wait fiancee.

DING DONG  
Jamez: I'll get it.

Dylan: Daddy! Hey i've come to say goodbye to YOU! Bye Daddy see ya in two months when you come to visit. I'm going with MY UNKNOWN LOVE!

Leanne: Your going to visit her in CALIFORNIA!

Jamez: Yes have you got a problem.

Leanne: Honey bear why are you moving?

Dylan: Why on this damn planet would you ,of all people, want to know?

Leanne: Get the hell out of my house and NEVER fucking return.

Dylan: You sware at me and I sware to g-d I will sware right back at you. And don't worry I'll never return. All you will only have to worry about is you stupid fucking daughter Daizy. I mean it won't make a change it. That is all you think about. Its your fault i'm moving. BYE DAD! Love ya DAD.

She slams the door shut...

Find out what happens next in the sequel A LONG WAY AWAY!

BY Cherryland284 (Naomi Jane Mortell)


End file.
